fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Dimensions
Mario Kart Dimensions is a Kart Racing video game for the Nintendo 3DS game system. Mario Kart Dimensions is the eighth main-stream game in the Mario Kart series, the fourth for a handheld console, and the second game on the Nintendo 3DS. The game will allow the player to exchange ghost data and records with . Mario Kart Dimensions is set to release in Q3/Q4 2012. The game can also link up to the SP1DR game Mario Kart Rush to unlock new features and downloadable content. Mario Kart Dimensions is considered the spiritual successor to Mario Kart Powers. Gameplay In Mario Kart Dimensions, Coins, which appeared in , and , will reappear and will, like in Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart: Super Circuit, make you go faster. Also, like Mario Kart 7, the player will be able to go back underwater with the use of a new collectible power-up: the . The Morph Bubble will give the player a yoshi shaped submarine, which can shoot one torpedo (and more can be obtained through bubbles with a torpedo ted inside it). Unlike in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart Wii however, the Gliders and Motorbikes do not return. However, creating your own kart and emblem do. When creating your kart, you have the option of saving up to 20 karts, and you can place decals (such as a Bullet Bill with flames, or Shine Sprites) on the sides of your kart. Not all karts can have decals. Controls Battle Mode Mario Kart Dimensions, like past games, features a battle mode, which can be played by one to eight players (local 1-4, online 2-8). The objective in battle mode is to eliminate all of your enemies, either by collecting their balloons, having more coins, having the Shine Sprite longer or hitting them with a certain item. Modes There are four battle modes that you can play in Mario Kart Dimensions: Balloon Battle, Coin Runners, Shine Sprint and Item Roulette. Each mode has it's own strategy, rules and action. In Coin Runners, collect as many coins as possible before getting hit by an item. In Balloon Battle, eliminate enemy players by hitting them or stealing their balloons. In Shine Sprint, collect the Shine Sprite to eliminate the players who haven't had it. And in Item Roulette, hit an enemy with a specific item to eliminate them. Characters Default Characters Toad3DLand.png|link=Toad|Toad Small KoopaSM3DL.png|link=Koopa Troopa|Koopa Troopa Small Babymariositting.png|link=Baby Mario|Baby Mario Small Red Lakitu MK7.png|link=Lakitu|Lakitu Small Mariothumbsup.png|link=Mario|Mario Medium LuigiSMSJ.png|link=Luigi|Luigi Medium SM3DL Peach.png|link=Princess Peach|Princess Peach Medium MKPC Yoshi Solo.png|link=Yoshi|Yoshi Medium NSMBWiiUBowser.png|link=Bowser|Bowser Large The True King Boo by evilwaluigi.png|link=King Boo|King Boo Large DK Strong.png|link=Donkey Kong|Donkey Kong Large 508px-MP8Wario.png|link=Wario|Wario Large Unlockable Characters DryDrySluggs.png|link=Dry Bones|Dry Bones Small ShyGuy.PNG|link=Shy Guy|Shy Guy Small ToadetteMP8.png|link=Toadette|Toadette Small ParatroopaMKH.png|link=Koopa Paratroopa|Koopa Paratroopa Small BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|link=Baby Luigi|Baby Luigi Small MarioMRetro.png|link=NES Mario|Retro Mario Small New Daisy MK7.png|link=Daisy|Princess Daisy Medium Birdo..png|link=Birdo|Birdo Medium BowserJr..png|link=Bowser Jr.|Bowser Jr. Medium DiddyKong.png|link=Diddy Kong|Diddy Kong Medium KamekNSMBW.png|link=Kamek|Kamek Medium New DixieKong.png|link=Dixie Kong|Dixie Kong Medium New Waluigi2.png|link=Waluigi|Waluigi Large Wiggler Walking.png|link=Wiggler|Wiggler Large SM3DL Boom Boom Solo Art.png|link=Boom Boom|Boom Boom Large New Rosalinasmg2.png|link=Rosalina|Rosalina Large PunpunSolo.png|link=Pom Pom|Pom Pom Large New Petey Piranha NSMBVR.png|link=Petey Piranha|Petey Piranha Large *Miis are also featured as the thirtieth (eighteenth secret) character in the game. The colour of the outfit depends on the Mii's favourite colour, and the class that the Mii is in depends on the height and weight of the Mii. Unlocking Criteria Main Characters Miis Courses Battle Courses Items Items are an important part of racing, as they can help or hinder you. Items can be collected by driving through an Item Box on the courses. Once a player has driven through an Item Box, that will start the Item Roulette that appears in the top left corner of the screen. Depending on the place you are in, results in a different item, as you would tend to get Banana Peels, Green Shells and Red Shells if you were in first, while a Bullet Bill, Blue Spiny Shell and Lightning if you were in last. Beta Elements Main article: Mario Kart Dimensions/Beta elements Gallery Main article: Mario Kart Dimensions/Gallery Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Kart racing Category:Racing Games Category:Multiplayer Category:Mario Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Series Category:Ghoul Games, Inc. Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Category:Fanon games Category:Mario fanon Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3D Games *